My Delinquent Kouhai
by christiefani
Summary: Bagaimana jika Lucy Heartfilia, siswi teladan yang baru masuk Fairy Tail High School 2 bulan lalu, ditunjuk untuk menjadi pengawas dan mentor belajar kouhainya, Natsu Dragneel, si berandalan sekolah? Mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah tahu perasaan mereka bisa menjadi lebih berbahaya dari yang mereka bayangkan. / Multichap NaLu fic! / Schoollife / Mind To RnR? / Ch 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Test Test ._. Ehem, aku bikin fic baru nih :3 Fic multichapter kedua, dan schoollife pertama :) Hehe, coba dibaca dulu saja ya..

* * *

_**My Delinquent Kouhai**_

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, AU, abal, gaje, ide pasaran, **_**school life**_

* * *

Chapter 1 : Prologue

* * *

"Kalian sudah sangat keterlaluan, Natsu, Gray!" Erza Scarlet tengah memarahi 2 orang pemuda dengan bentakan keras yang tidak tanggung-tanggung di ruangannya, Ruang Komite Ketertiban.

Pria berambut _dark blue_ yang berdiri di hadapan Erza, Gray Fullbuster, menundukkan kepalanya, merasa tidak mungkin sanggup untuk menyahuti kata-kata Erza. Sedangkan pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya, Natsu Dragneel, mengalihkan pandangannya dengan acuh.

"Aku tak mau lagi melihat pemandangan seperti tadi!" ucap Erza yang berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan mendekati mereka. "Apa lagi kau, Natsu!"

Natsu yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan dengan 'masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri', langsung menatap Erza kesal. "Apaan sih! Kan dia duluan!"

"Tapi saksi mata mengatakan kau yang selalu memulai baku hantam!" Erza memelototi Natsu, yang mulutnya terlihat terbuka sedikit, ingin menjawab Erza, namun ditutup kembali. "Kau juga, Gray! Jangan memancing emosi Natsu! Intinya, kalian sama saja! Jangan cari masalah!"

"A-Aye, Erza," kata mereka bersamaan, sambil menunduk.

"Ya sudah, Gray, kau boleh keluar, Natsu, kau tinggal di sini."

Gray mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Natsu sebentar, lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah amat keterlaluan," desis Erza amat kesal. Seolah-olah perbuatan Natsu sudah tidak dapat dimaafkan. "Kau jauh lebih parah daripada Gray!"

"Ka-Kami kan gak ada bedanya!"

"Pokoknya menurut perhitungan _point_ pelanggaran selama kau bersekolah di sini, sekali lagi kau melakukan kesalahan, serta nilai akademikmu tidak kunjung naik, aku akan menugaskan salah satu siswa teladan untuk membimbingmu!"

Natsu terbelalak. Ia tidak suka diawasi begitu!

"Ta-Tapi–"

"Gak ada 'tapi-tapian' lagi untukmu! Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan," Erza menghela nafas tegas, lalu bicara lagi. "Lagi pula, keputusan itu sudah aku bicarakan dengan Jellal selaku Ketua Dewan Murid, juga para dewan guru, dan mereka setuju."

Natsu menundukkan kepalanya. Sudah lama ia tak berpikir sekeras ini. Ini sama saja mengekangnya kan? Membatasi perilakunya? Iya kan?

"Sudahlah, kau keluar sekarang, jam istirahat akan segera habis," Erza kembali duduk di kursinya.

Natsu langsung berjalan keluar ruangan itu dengan langkah berat dan wajah tertunduk.

Setelah menutup pintu ruangan Erza, Natsu mengambil arah ke kanan lorong, hendak menuju tangga, untuk ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2. Namun, suara beberapa pria yang terdengar amat mengganggu memasuki indera pendengarannya. Mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat seorang gadis pirang yang dikelilingi beberapa orang pria. Wajah gadis itu sarat akan rasa takut. Dan dengan emosi memuncak, dan sepertinya kata-kata Erza beberapa waktu lalu sudah terlupakan, Natsu memukul pria-pria itu dari belakang.

* * *

Natsu kembali berada di ruangan Erza. Kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Kau lagi! Kau lupa kata-kataku tadi? Ha?!"

"Tapi kan ini demi kebaikan dan keselamatannya!"

"Cih! Omong kosong! Apanya yang keselamatan?!" Erza menunjuk Natsu dengan berapi-api.

"Sudah, Erza, jangan sebegitunya," kata Jellal yang sudah berdiri di belakang Erza sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau sudah tak dapat diampuni, Natsu."

"Serius! Pria tadi hendak mengganggumu kan?"

Gadis pirang yang diklaim Natsu sebagai orang yang diselamatkannya, Lucy Heartfilia, menggeleng pelan. "Mereka.. pesuruh ayahku, datang memberi kabar."

"Loh?" Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang entah gatal atau tidak. "Tapi wajahmu kelihatan ketakutan!"

Mendengar itu, Lucy hanya tertunduk.

"Hah! Pokoknya aku tidak akan mengampunimu lagi, Dragneel! Kau harus diawasi!"

"Sabar, Erza," Jellal menahan sebelah pundak Erza. "Kita harus mencari siswa yang bisa cocok dengan Natsu."

Erza berbalik menghadap Jellal. Lalu berbalik lagi, melihat orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu selain dia dan Jellal, yaitu Lucy dan Natsu.

Eh, Lucy! Itu pilihan yang tepat. Kembali menghadap Jellal, Erza membisikkan sesuatu pada sang _kaichou_ yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu, lalu reaksi Jellal mengangguk-angguk. Natsu dan Lucy hanya dapat melihat mereka dengan bingung.

"Aku setuju Erza, sepertinya itu ide yang cukup bagus."

Erza memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu membukanya, dan menghadap kembali ke arah Natsu dan Lucy. "Baik! Sudah aku putuskan."

Erza kembali menatap mereka serius, lalu meneguk ludah. "Kau, Lucy Heartfilia," Erza menunjuk Lucy tiba-tiba, membuat Lucy hendak melompat ke belakang karena kaget. "Aku menunjukmu sebagai pengawas Natsu Dragneel."

"WHA–!" Lucy tergagap-gagap, hendak menolak, namun Erza sepertinya tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Kami tak menerima penolakan."

Natsu yang sepertinya masih _loading_ dan tak kunjung _complete_ hanya menatap mereka bingung dengan wajah polosnya. " Ada apa sih?"

Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu dengan cepat. Orang di sebelahnya ini tak mengerti maksud ucapan Erza? Lucy menepuk jidatnya frustasi. Sebesar itukah dosanya, sampai-sampai harus ditunjuk sebagai pembimbing dan pengawas _kouhai_ sebodoh ini?!

Natsu yang baru _complete_, langsung meneriaki Erza, dengan kuah _muncrat-muncrat_ (?). "Loh?! Kok?!"

"Kenapa? Aku tak butuh penolakanmu," kata Erza, yang sepertinya sudah tak bisa diganggu gugat. Ia memejamkan matanya, sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Syaratnya terpenuhi kok, dia siswi teladan, walaupun dia masih terhitung murid baru, dan dia _senpai_mu."

"_Se-Senpai_?! Perempuan ini anak kelas 12?" Natsu menunjuk Lucy _shock_.

"Aku.. Aku memang seumuran denganmu, tapi aku pindahan _homeschooling_, baru masuk sekolah ini sekitar 2 bulan lalu."

"Tapi, aku pikir kau anak kelas lain, masih seangkatan denganku!"

"Ah! Tidak penting! Pokoknya, aku mau kau menjalankan tugas yang kami percayakan padamu dengan baik, Lucy Heartfilia!" Erza membuka matanya, menatap Lucy tegas. Yang ditatap tak sanggup menolak lagi, karena aura yang dikeluarkan Erza, amat menyeramkan.

"Ba-Baiklah."

"Dan aku minta, tambahan belajar untuk Natsu Dragneel bisa kalian atur sendiri, secepatnya!"

"Baiklah, Erza."

"Oh iya, biaya sekolahmu akan ditanggung sedikit, karena sudah bersedia menjadi pembimbing murid sebebal dia ini!"

Lucy hanya diam, tidak menyahuti lagi. Biaya bukan masalah kok untuknya. Ia orang kaya, hanya kurang bahagia saja sih.

"Ya sudah, karena kita sudah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama, dan daripada kalian mengganggu jam pelajaran, lebih baik kalian aku berikan izin untuk membicarakan jadwal pelajaran tambahan di luar!"

"Aye, Erza."

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Erza dengan sang _kaichou_.

"Hah, kau sepertinya harus banyak bersabar, Erza," ucap Jellal, maju selangkah sehingga berdiri tepat di sebelah Erza.

Erza menghela nafas panjang. "Anak itu benar-benar susah diatur!"

"Sudah-sudah, istirahat dulu," Jellal, merangkul pundak Erza dengan lembut, lalu membawanya duduk di kursinya semula.

* * *

Lucy hanya berjalan terus, lalu suara Natsu menginterupsi kesunyian lorong itu. "_Na_, siapa namamu?"

'_Loh, orang ini dari tadi gak mendengar namaku terus-terusan disebut Erza?_'

"Ya, maaf sih, aku kan gak terlalu menyimak," Natsu bicara lagi, bahkan sebelum dijawab Lucy. Lucy terbelalak kaget. Apa orang ini paranormal, bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Bukan, aku bukan paranormal," kata Natsu lagi-lagi, ia menjawab apa yang Lucy pikirkan, tapi tak Lucy suarakan.

'_Dia membaca pikiranku!_"

"Enggak kok, aku gak sengaja, hanya seperti mendengar suaramu saja."

Wajah Lucy merona sedikit. Bukankah ini telepati tanpa sengaja?

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh, Luigi! Namaku Natsu Dragneel!" jawab Natsu, sambil memamerkan _grins_nya.

"Namaku bukan Luigi! Tapi Lucy!" jawab Lucy jengkel. Di dalam ruangan tadi, Erza menyebut namanya berulang-ulang, namun tak disimaknya. Lucy menyebutkan namanya ulang, orang ini salah dengar. Entah orang ini punya penyakit telinga macam apa, atau artikulasi Lucy yang kurang jelas?

"Oh, _gomen_, Luce! Aku salah dengar," ucap Natsu masih nyengir-nyengir, dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

'_Tuh kan, dia salah dengar lagi!_' pikir Lucy sebal. Dan lagi-lagi, diketahui Natsu.

"Hah? Aku yakin kok aku gak salah dengar, namamu Luce kan?"

'_Waduh, dia baca pikiranku lagi,_' batin Lucy lagi.

"Suer deh aku gak sengaja tahu pikiranmu begitu," jawab Natsu santai, sambil berjalan di depan Lucy. Kini mereka sudah hampir sampai di kantin.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja," Lucy menyerah. Daripada orang ini bisa baca pikirannya lebih jauh.

"Jadi, kenapa kau harus diawasi begitu?"

"Entahlah, Erza amat merepotkan! Aku kan setiap harinya cuma memukul si _ice-brain_, atau terkadang Elfman, atau juga kadang Gajeel! Atau paling hanya terlibat perkelahian dengan mereka semua! Itu saja kok! Erza saja yang lebay!"

Dan Lucy hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Orang ini bercerita amat ringan tentang ulah-ulahnya yang lumayan parah itu?

"Ah, ya, pantas ya, kau sampai harus diawasi begitu.."

"Apanya yang pantas! Itu berlebihan! Pertengkaran kami kan gak parah! Paling hanya memecahkan jendela kelas, atau pintu kelas, atau papan tulis, atau meja kursi siswa! Itu saja kok!"

Dan ya, Lucy memang harus banyak-banyak introspeksi diri, mengenai kesalahannya, sehingga mendapat karma konyol, yaitu menjadi pembimbing Natsu Dragneel, _kouhai_nya yang duduk di kelas 11-C, peringkat 2 terakhir di kelas, dan selalu membuat kericuhan dan kerusakan dimana-mana. Lucy memang harus banyak bersabar. Masalah hidupnya bertambah lagi sekarang.

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana? Jelekkah? Masih banyak kesalahan? Bisakah reader yang terhormat menuangkannya di kotak review? :3 Hehe, aku gak akan lama-lama.. Jaa~


	2. Chapter 2 : Lucy, Natsu's mentor

Aloha~ Aku update! ^^ Oh iya, aku mau ngasih tau sesuatu dan minta pendapat di bawah :)

So, Don't Like Don't Read~!

* * *

_**My Delinquent Kouhai**_

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, AU, abal, gaje, ide pasaran, **_**school life**_

* * *

Chapter 2 : _Lucy, Natsu's Mentor_

* * *

Lucy menatap horror dan ngeri kertas ulangan matematika Natsu yang tengah dipegangnya sekarang. Kertas yang diakui Natsu baru dibagi saat jam pelajaran sebelum istirahat dan sebelum ia dicegat Erza tadi, dengan lirikan maut dari Laxus.

"Pantas saja kau dilirik begitu oleh Laxus-_sensei_! Nilaimu gambar bebek pakai spidol merah begini!" keluh Lucy sebal. Nilai 2 tertera di pojok kanan atas kertas itu. Dan percayalah, angka itu tertulis amat besar.

"Ya sudah sih, lagi pula aku gak pernah mengerti apa yang dia ajarkan di kelas," Natsu balas menjawab, dengan nada kesal yang tak mau kalah dari Lucy. "Aku saja hampir gak mengerti, dia itu mengajar, atau marah-marah, galak sekali!"

Lucy menghela nafas panjang yang superrrr berat. Kalau masalah ini sih, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Natsu. Jujur, dia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang diajarkan Laxus. Dia mengajar dengan tatapan maut yang membuat bergidik, dengan suara keras seperti orang membentak, dan aura begitu menyengat seperti listrik. Ini tantangan yang sulit.

"Hah.. Aku juga berpikir begitu sih.. Tapi tetap saja! Masa' kau gak ada usaha sama sekali sih untuk bertanya pada teman-teman yang lain?"

"Mau tanya sama siapa? Yang lain juga gak mengerti! Yang mengerti, aku minta tolong ajarkan, eh, menyebalkan sekali, masa' waktu itu ada pertanyaan, caranya ribet sekali, tapi hasilnya 0! Ya aku pukul kepalanya langsung," jawab Natsu seperti orang curhat. Lucy menepuk jidatnya. Rasanya ia ingin berjalan ke dinding terdekat, menjedutkan kepalanya ke sana berkali-kali, lalu berharap dirinya pingsan, lalu bangun di ruang UKS, lalu berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Dan ia baru bangun.

Sayangnya, ia masih sayang kepalanya.

"Oke, begini saja deh," menghela nafas sekali lagi, Lucy melanjutkan perkataannya. "Melihat nilaimu yang teramat memprihatinkan, aku sarankan kita adakan pelajaran tambahan setiap pulang sekolah. Bagaimana?"

Natsu berpikir sebentar. Lalu bertanya, "Durasinya?"

"Mungkin 1 jam atau 1 setengah jam, sesuai keperluanmu."

"Hmm.. Tapi aku ini sibuk loh!" Natsu meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, menimbang-nimbang perkataan Lucy.

"Apa? Kau sibuk apa lagi? Bertengkar? Bergulat? Apa?!" Lucy jengkel setengah mati. Orang ini maunya apa sih? Sudah mau dibantu, mengorbankan waktu tidur siangnya, atau menulis novel, masih saja protes! _Kouhai _merepotkan!

"Ngg.. Begini, sepulang sekolah seharusnya aku main _game_ di _handphone_ku, setelah selesai, aku harus melanjutkan _game online_ di _facebook_, belum lagi aku harus mencoba kaset PS2 yang baru kubeli, lalu keluar ke toko kue membeli kue isi cabai kesukaanku, lalu mampir ke rumah _Ice-princess_, mengganggunya mengerjakan PR, lalu pulang dan dimarahi ibuku," jelas Natsu dengan pose mengingat-ngingat. Lucy sudah bertopang dagu di meja kantin itu. Orang ini kenapa jadi curhat begini?!

"Ya! Ya! Seharusnya setelah pulang sekolah aku melakukan semua itu! Kalau ada pelajaran tambahan, nanti jadwalku kacau!" kata Natsu, kembali menatap Lucy. Lalu bicara lagi, "Oh iya, belum lagi memberi makan kucingku, Happy!"

"Cukup! Cukup! Kau ini sadar dong! Ini sudah dekat dengan ujian tengah semester 1! Kau tidak takut ya kalau nilaimu terus-terusan begini," Lucy menunjukkan lagi kertas ulangan matematika Natsu, lalu bicara lagi dengan tegas. "Orangtuamu bisa-bisa dipanggil!"

"Tapi, Luce–" belum selesai Natsu bicara, luncuran kata-kata dari mulut Lucy kembali keluar.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Daripada orangtuamu dipanggil, lebih baik kau ikut belajar tambahan!"

"Tapi, Luce, orangtuaku memang sudah langganan dipanggil kok, jadi mereka pasti maklum."

Hening. Natsu menunggu jawaban Lucy. Sedangkan Lucy? Berpikir apa manusia di hadapannya ini punya otak.

"Arrgh! Disuruh jadi mentormu saja sudah _trouble_! Jadi jangan merepotkanku lagi! Aku gak menerima penolakan, Dragneel!" Lucy menggebrak meja kantin itu kesal, sambi berdiri dan menunjuk Natsu, tepat di depan wajahnya.

Natsu bergidik ngeri. Baru pertama kali ia melihat ada wanita yang lebih galak dari Erza, selain ibunya.

"A-Aye, Sir!"

"Bagus! Kita mulai besok! Kau kabur, lihat saja kau!"

* * *

"_Tadaima_!" Natsu menutup pintu rumahnya. Seperti dugaan, baju seragamnya sudah acak-acakan. Habis bertarung dengan Gray. Untuk terakhir kalinya. Tenang, ia sudah dapat izin dari Lucy, sebelum Lucy sepenuhnya mengawasinya besok, dan Natsu tidak bisa lagi bertarung dengan Gray.

"Whoa, Natsu sudah pulang!" Igneel Dragneel, ayahnya, melipat koran yang tadi tengah dibacanya.

"Whoa, _Tou-san_ gak ke kantor?"

"Ah, kau ini! Seperti tidak tahu _Tou-san_mu saja! Malasnya tidak ada bedanya denganmu!" dengus Grandine, ibu Natsu.

"Ah, tidak apa lah, lagi pula ada anak buahku yang mengawasi perusahaan!"

"Tetap saja kau pemalas! Lihatlah temanmu, siapa lah itu namanya aku lupa, selalu datang ke perusahaannya setiap hari, padahal dia sudah kaya raya, anak buahnya banyak, bisa bersantai dengan putrinya saja setiap hari!"

"Hei, Grandine, aku ini beda tahu dengannya!"

Natsu hanya menatap polos perdebatan tak penting kedua orangtuanya yang memang sudah rutin terjadi. Atau mungkin ini cara mereka bermesraan? Menyampaikan opini dan pendapat? Entahlah, hanya mereka yang tahu.

Grandine akhirnya menyerah dan menghadap Natsu kembali. "Ah, sudahlah, sana naik ke kamarmu, istirahatlah, jangan lupa mandi, lalu turun saat makan malam, _ne_."

Natsu menaikki anak tangga menuju lantai 2, kamarnya dan adiknya, Wendy Marvell Dragneel. Setelah sampai di depan kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan adiknya, ia membuka kamar itu, lalu menekan sakelar untuk menyalakan lampu yang tertempel di sebelah pintunya.

Setelah melempar sembarang tasnya, Natsu beranjak ke kamar mandi, hendak membasuh tubuhnya. Selang 15 menit, ia keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan rambut basah yang bikin _melting_ (?) dan handuk yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Nah, begini kan segar," gumam Natsu nyengir-nyengir sendiri. Menyambar _handphone_ yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya yang nyaris tak pernah dimanfaatkan karena ia sendiri amat jarang belajar, lalu ia duduk di atas kasur empuknya.

Natsu membuka pesan-pesan yang masuk, yang tak lain tak bukan berasal dari Gray Fullbuster, yang berisi ejekan.

'_Hahaha! Aku turut bersukacita, _Flame-head_! Kasihan sekali kau mulai besok diawasi Lucy-_senpai_! Haha!_'

Perempatan urat Natsu muncul, dengan geram, sebal, menekan kuat-kuat tombol-tombol _qwerty_ itu, ia mengetik balasan pesannya pada Gray. Isinya panjang, dengan emosi meluap-luap, seperti tak ada hari esok untuk bertengkar. Memang benar sih, mulai besok kan Lucy mengawasinya.

'_Lihat saja kau, boxer! Akan kupastikan kau menyusulku sebentar lagi! Lihat saja, kau akan kesepian karena gak punya teman bergulat! Dasar, sekali boxer tetap boxer!_'

Dan itulah kalimat terakhir dalam pesan Natsu untuk Gray. Natsu meletakkan _handphone_nya dengan kesal ke atas ranjangnya itu. Lalu ia membaringkan dirinya. Mengingat _senpai_nya itu.. Ah iya, besok ia sudah tak bebas. _Senpai_nya akan mengekorinya kemanapun, mengawasinya, mengomelinya, mengajarinya, apapun bersamanya. Seharian selama di sekolah. Kecuali saat jam pelajaran, karena mereka berbeda kelas. Itu pun Natsu tahu karena sering melihat teman-temannya yang jauh lebih nakal yang sudah berpengalaman dimentori begini.

Lucy.. Lucy.. Lucy.. _Senpai_nya yang menarik.

* * *

Lucy menutup pintu rumahnya dengan pelan. Dia tak perlu mengatakan dirinya pulang. Tak akan ada yang mendengar. Atau pun peduli. Ia yakin ayahnya juga tak ada di rumah. Pengawal serta pelayannya yang lain juga pasti sedang sibuk bekerja. Hendak naik ke lantai 2 tempat kamarnya berada, suara lembut seorang perempuan membuatnya menoleh.

"_Nee-san_, baru pulang?" Michelle Lobster, adik sepupunya, memanggilnya.

"Ah, Michelle. Ya, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?"

"Ah, _gomen_, _Nee-san_, silahkan istirahat."

"Ah, _daijoubu_, Michelle, aku naik dulu ya," menutup percakapan dengan senyuman, Lucy kembali menaikki anak tangga itu satu per satu. Spetto, pelayan yang sedang membersihkan lorong lantai 2 itu, melihat Lucy yang ingin membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Lucy-_sama_, ayah anda baru saja berangkat ke Crocus dan akan menginap, kata beliau, ia sudah menelepon temannya dan menyuruh anaknya datang untuk berkenalan dengan anda dan makan malam di sini besok," Spetto menghentikan kegiatannya dan bicara panjang lebar pada Lucy.

'_Siapa lagi? Aku malas sekali disuruh berkenalan begini, paling anak konglomerat, tipikal ayah sekali,_' batin Lucy yang tak sadar kalau ia belum menjawab Spetto.

"Lucy-_sama_, Lucy-_sama_!" Spetto mendekati Lucy, dan memperbesar volume suaranya.

Lucy tersadar, lalu menghadap Spetto dan tersenyum canggung. "Ah, iya, Spetto-_san_, tentu saja, besok kan?"

"Ya," Spetto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu," Lucy tersenyum lagi, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Meletakkan tasnya dengan rapi, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang berlapiskan sprei merah muda itu. Sementara otaknya berpikir.

Sekedar informasi, sudah beberapa kali Lucy dikenalkan dengan anak teman-teman ayahnya yang sama kaya rayanya. Perempuan, laki-laki, sikapnya tak ada yang dia sukai. Semua berlagak sombong, memandang remeh orang lain. Dan untuk kali ini, Lucy sudah benar-benar tak mau bertemu orang seperti itu lagi.

Ia harus fokus untuk belajar untuk ujian, bukan berkenalan dengan orang kaya sombong seperti anak-anak kenalan ayahnya itu. Juga tentang Natsu. _Kouhai_nya yang mengkhawatirkan. Nilainya yang amat luar biasa, dari nilai tiang listrik, gambar bebek, nilai tiga jari, hingga nilai kursi terbalik, amat memprihatinkan. Lucy bertekad untuk tidak mementorinya terlalu lama. Cukup menaikkan nilainya sedikit di atas standar kelulusan, memperbaiki sedikit sikapnya, dan mereka bebas. Tak terikat mentor-mentoran ini lagi.

Tapi.. Natsu bisa jadi bermanfaat. Ia bisa menyibukkan dirinya dengan Natsu, ketika ayahnya hendak menyuruhnya menemui anak kerabatnya itu. Natsu bisa jadi alasan tambahan.

Dan Lucy harap, ia bisa menggagalkan rencana ayahnya besok. Dengan sukses. Dengan Natsu.

TBC

* * *

Ne, Ne, Bagaimana? Jelekkah? Mohon tuliskan pendapat, opini, saran, kritik, dan apapun juga di kotak review :)

Oh iya, aku mau ngasih tau.. Ada yang pernah baca fic collabku **Math Rival**? Kami gak berniat discontinued itu, cuma bulan Mei kami UN, dan sampai sekarang belum ada waktu :/ Tugas kami menumpuk, banyak kerja kelompok, juga sudah masuk minggu Ujian Praktik.. Yah.. Namanya juga anak kelas 9..

Ah iya, untuk Me and My Neighbour, aku masih gak yakin buat update.. Soalnya masih dlm perbaikan, soalnya agak gimana gitu..

Lanjut.. Ada yang pernah baca fic valentine yg **Sweet Chocolate**? Aku memutuskan untuk membuat sequelnya :)

Lanjut lagi.. Aku minta pendapat.. Aku rencananya mau buat fic sekitar akhir Mei atau Juni gitu.. Fic kelulusan SMP.. Dan based on my true story in school.. Selama masa SMP gitu.. Dan isinya akan banyak flashback karena ceritanya dari aku SD.. Nah, aku punya 2 rencana.. Jadikan oneshot atau twoshot.. Kalau jadi oneshot aku belum tau jadinya gimana, jadi bagian akhirnya pasti murni ngarang.. Kalau twoshot mungkin aku malah bakal update 3 tahun kemudian atau mungkin lebih kali ya :|

Ne, jadi aku minta pendapatnya.. Tolong tuangkan di kotak review ya! Aku tunggu! :)


End file.
